thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Prehistory ::The Xerius Galaxy is one of the many galaxies created after the Big Bang.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "Echoes of Krypton" ::Start of Kree-Skrull War. 100,000 B.C.E. ::The World-Gate network is established. ::The Galactic Confederacy is created. 2000 B.C.E. ::The Kryptonians encountered the Kree and the Skrulls. After attempts to mediate the Kree-Skrull War failed, the Kryptonians recalled their people to Krypton and shut down the World-Gate network to enter a state of isolationism. The Kree and Skrulls declared war on Krypton to force its people to join either side. ::Battlestation Sentrius is constructed and decimated millions of Kree and Skrull vessels. The Skrulls are forced to gave up and leave the Xerius Galaxy, but the Kree continues to attempt to bypass Sentrius for the next several centuries. 1000 ::The Kree arrive on Earth. Most humans and primates are experimented by the Kree as part of their projects in creating shock-soldiers against the Skrulls. These experimented humans and primates became the forerunners of the Inhumans and intelligent, talking gorillas, respectively. 1500 ::The Kree and the Skrulls engage in a fierce space battle over Earth. Kon-Lir's Speeder arrives in the midst of the battlefield. The presence of the Kryptonian ship caused both Kree and Skrull forces to cease their hostilities and immediately attacked the Speeder. Kon-Lir inflicted great deal of damage on his enemies and forcing them to leave Earth, but his ship is greatly damaged. ::Kon-Lir's ship crashed into the Atlantic Ocean and came into a misunderstanding conflict with the Atlanteans. Although Kon-Lir was able to fought off the Atlanteans single-handedly, he unintended instilled them with great fear and terror, in which he and his species were referred by the Atlanteans to as the "Travelers". ::The Inhumans constructed Attilan. The intelligent gorillas taken over a Kree outpost in Africa and renamed it Gorilla City. ::Kon-Lir remained marooned on Earth for over 80 years. He lived his life in England, where he fell in love and married a human woman. 1940 ::Project: Rebirth is formed by the United States government to produce the first ever "Super-Soldier". Steven Rogers volunteered in Rebirth and becomes Captain America. 1945 ::The Chitari finish completing an active nuclear missile for the remnants of Nazi Germany. Captain America battled Herr Kleiser. The Chitari missile was launched at the United States; Captain America sort its circuit panel and causing it to explode prematurely, destroying a Chitari ship in the process. Captain America fell into the cold Atlantic Ocean, where he is frozen and went into a comatose state. ::Nearly all life on Mars is eradicated by the remnants of the Chitari fleet. The Chitari fleet are nearly wiped out by the Martians' orbital defense system and are temporarily repelled from the Solar System. ::J'onn J'onzz, Supreme Commander of the Planetary Vanguard, left Mars for Earth to prevent Chitari infiltration units from landing on the planet. ::J'onn J'onzz's vessel crash land outside of Roswell, New Mexico. His vessel is founded by the United States military and is stored in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for over 50 years. 1970 ::The Shi'ar Empire expands into the Xerius Galaxy and besieged Krypton for over six years. 1976 ::General Dru-Zod and Jor-El leads a small team in traveling to Sentrius and positioning it to destroy the entire Shi'ar fleet. The devastation led to Shi'ar Emperor Kral'Nor to be overthrown and replaced by his daughter Lilandra Neramani. Kral'Nor and his loyal family and followers are banished and the Shi'ar Republic is established, which begins to mediate peace with Krypton. 1977 *'March 5' ::Jor-El constructs a prototype Trans-Warp vessel. Krypto is use as a test subject for the vessel and achieves Trans-Warp jump, but only to be caught in a a spatial rift and is lost in space. *'April 13' ::Dru-Zod is accused of war crimes against the Shi'ar and is sentenced to be banished into the Phantom Zone. The planet Krypton is destroyed in a catastrophic explosion. Brainiac download its data into a Kryptonian satellite, and promptly left orbit before Krypton's destruction. Only Kal-El, the son Jor-El and Lara-El, survived and escaped the doomed planet and heads for Earth. :: Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr discuss mutants and its profound impact on human society. During the heated discussion, Xavier felt the deaths of Krypton's people. 1978 ::Forge attends Bayville High. He developed a device that opens a portal to a pocket dimension dubbed as the "Middleverse" and is accidentally trapped there for nearly three decades. 1987 *'April 27' ::A meteor shower caused from Krypton passes through Earth's atmosphere, over Kansas. Some of the meteors land in the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas where Kal-El is found and adopted by farming couple Jonathan and Martha Kent, who they named him Clark Kent. Irene Adler and Charles Xavier detects Kal-El prior to landfall. 1991 ::Kurt Wagner is born. 1996 ::Anita LeRoux is adopted by Victor van Damme and became his heir. 2002 *'August 23' ::Clark Kent arrives at the Galleria Mall in Toronto, Ontario to interact more with humanity. He befriends Nikki Wong, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams, Jonesy Garcia, and Jude Lizowski. 2003 ::Caitlin Cooke joins the Galleria gang. 2006 ::John Stewart is recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. *''' July 20''' ::19-year-old Kal-El finished his training in the Fortress of Solitude. Professor Xavier detect Kal-El and travel to the Fortress with Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Wolverine, and Storm to meet him. Kal-El clarify to Xavier and his students of his alien origins and agreed to join the Xavier Institute while operating discreetly as a superhero. *'September 10' ::Clark Kent enroll in Bayville University. Clark's superhero existence briefly catches the public's attention in which the news press calls him "Superman". ::Erik Lensherr, known as Magneto, observed Clark as Superman while saving lives at a malfunctioning dam caused by Magneto. ::Kurt Wagner is enroll in the Xavier Institute. Toad is recruited by Mystique to the Brotherhood. *'October 5' ::Superman came into conflict with Sabretooth. ::Katherine Pryde is recruited into the Xavier Institute. Lance Alvers is recruited by Mystique to the Brotherhood. *'October 12' ::Rogue is recruited into the Xavier Institute. Superman and the X-Men encountered Mystique for the first time. *'October 24' ::Clark begins repairing his Trans-Warp ship that had sent him to Earth. ::Superman meets the Avengers for the first time during a mission in Latveria. ::Fred Dukes is recruited into the Brotherhood. *'November 17' ::Clark Kent observes the Daily Bugle and meets Peter Parker, the dual identity of Spider-Man. ::Spyke is recruited into the Xavier Institute. ::Superman and the X-Men teams up with Spider-Man in stopping Quicksilver in his crime spree in New York City. ::Superman pays a visit to Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, and warns him that he will be watching. 2007 *'February 25' ::Superman meets the Fantastic Four for the first time while repairing the International Space Station that was damaged by a micro-meteor shower. ::Superman, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four rescues Nightcrawler and Forge from the Middleverse. *'March 15' ::Mystique frees Cain Marko, the Juggernaut, who seek vengeance on his brother Charles Xavier. Superman, with combined help from the X-Men and the Brotherhood, defeats Juggernaut who is return to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. *'April 27' ::Superman takes a manned-space flight to Mars and Jupiter on his Trans-Warp ship, dubbed the Krypton. ::Wolverine and Sabretooth are captured and turned into mutant-slayers by a scientist working for the Friends of Humanity. Wolverine and Sabretooth are restored of their conditioning due to the efforts of Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. ::Brainiac takes over a Xenterran ship and detects Trans-Warp signatures from Earth. Realizing Kal-El's survival, Brainiac travels slowly towards Earth to ensure the elimination of the last Kryptonian. *'May 12' ::Magneto and his ally Doctor Doom creates Asteroid M and Genosha. ::Superman meets Magneto for the first time. Magneto reveals the prophecy foretold by Irene Adler revolving Superman's destined role to unite mutant kind while misinterpret it as mutant supremacy. Superman is brought to Asteroid M where he is exposed to kryptonite. Magneto intends to wipe out humanity by manipulating a passing meteor shower and bombard Earth. The X-Men and Gambit are captured by the Brotherhood and are brought to Asteroid M. ::Avalanche learns of Magneto's genocide and betrays the Brotherhood and frees Superman and the X-Men. Asteroid M is destroyed. Superman destroys the meteor shower and saving the Earth in the process. ::Avalanche and Gambit joins the X-Men. *'May 19' ::Mystique meets Irene Adler and concerns about Adler's prophecy, as the first act of the prophecy had pass. ::Superman and the X-Men visit the Kent residence. ::Superman meets Doctor Doom for the first time. *'September 7' ::Bridget Blaire travels to the United States. ::The New Mutants are enroll to the Xavier Institute. Superman becomes the New Mutants' instructor. *'September 8' ::Edward Kelly becomes the new school principle of Bayville High. ::The Brotherhood led by Quicksilver interrupts Bayville's girl soccer game and reveal the public their and the X-Men's identities as mutants. Superman and the X-Men defeated the Brotherhood. Professor Xavier erase the memories of every witness to forgetting everything of what had occurred. *'September 14' ::Anita LeRoux (Siryn) arrives in Bayville determined to win Superman's affections. *'September 23' ::Siryn disrupts Superman's distress calls through his UHF hearing. ::Superman succeed in repelling Siryn's powers with a Sonic Wave-Neutralizer. *'October 1' ::Jean Grey shows signs of losing control of her alternate persona, the Phoenix *'October 2' ::The Phoenix takes control over Jean Grey. Professor Xavier, Scott Summers and Superman helped in containing the Phoenix persona. *'October 18' ::Siryn enlist the aid of Black Cat in stealing the Stone of Arkanas from the New York Museum. Superman, Spider-Man, and the X-Men foils the theft and the Stone of Arkanas is destroyed. Siryn and Dazzler becomes sworn enemies. *'October 26' ::Lex Luthor arrives at the Xavier Institute and reveals his knowledge of mutants' existence to Superman and the X-Men based on video recording of their battle with the Brotherhood a month ago. Lex agrees to keep the mutants' existence a secret and becomes the X-Men's mutual ally. *'October 29' ::Clark Kent enters into a relationship with Alison Blaire. *'November 20' ::Hank McCoy's is slowly loses control of his mutation. *'November 21' ::Hank McCoy loses control of his mutation and transform into the Beast. He attacks Principal Edward Kelly, but is saved by Superman. Superman, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four tracks down Beast and calm him down while coming into conflict with the Friends of Humanity for the first time. *'December 17' ::Scott Summers visit his brother Alex in Hawaii. Alex gets caught in a riptide while surfing, forcing Scott to rescue him. The Summers then find themselves on an island that is being excavated by Doctor Doom and are captured. Superman and the other available members of the X-Men arrives on the island where it is learned that Doom have discovered an Orb of Agamotto. Doom offers the Orb to Superman in allowing him to use its mystical powers to teleport him to Krypton while not realizing the planet had been destroyed. Superman shattered the Orb and inform Doom of being the last Kryptonian. *'December 23' ::Warren Worthington III, a winged mutant, begins his vigilantism as the Angel. *'December 24' ::Superman and the X-Men saves Angel from being capture by Magneto and the Acolytes. 2008 *'February 4' ::The Hungan works with the followers of Apocalypse in capturing Storm. ::The Black Panther aids Superman and the X-Men in rescuing Storm. The Hungan is captured, but his mind is rendered brain dead by Mesmero in order to his sever knowledge about Apocalypse. *'February 21' ::The female X-Men form a vigilante crime-fighting group called the Bayville Sirens. ::Superman and Dazzler encountered Daredevil. *'February 22' ::The Bayville Sirens interferes the Kingpin's operations in Bayville. Deadpool and Bullseye are contracted in protecting the crime lord's latest arm shipment. ::Superman, Dazzler, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Daredevil battled and defeated Deadpool and Bullseye. The Bayville Sirens are disbanded. *'March 7' ::Nick Fury enlist Superman and the X-Men in destroying a stolen device once used to create the super-soldier Captain America in Operation Rebirth by Magneto. Fury also forewarns Dr. Bruce Banner is captured by Magneto to repair the device and fear the likelihood Magneto will unleash the Hulk. ::Magneto succeeded in using the Rebirth device on himself. The Rebirth device is soon destroyed. Dr. Banner turns into the Hulk and battles the X-Men and the Avengers before being subdue by Superman. *'March 13' ::Mesmero works with Baron Mordo in stealing three rings that forms the first key to Apocalypse's tomb. ::Superman helps Doctor Strange in saving his wife Clea from Dormammu. ::Doctor Doom and Siryn visit Irene Adler's home and learns a fragment of the prophecy which concerns of seven other heroes joining forces with Superman. *'April 3' ::Clark Kent and Peter Parker goes to Gotham City to interview CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. ::Superman and Spider-Man encounter Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Superman and Batman learns each other's identity and teamed up in stopping the Joker from poisoning Gotham with his Joker gas. Footnotes Category:Timeline